A Sick Cat
by umi amano
Summary: Natsume's sick...and only Mikan can cure him NxM


Hello! I'm back with another fanfic! This time, it's a Gakuen Alice fic! Particularly, a Natsume/Mikan fic! It's my first time to write a fic about them so please, easy on the flames. I need your understanding. So there…

Disclaimer: (Wow, it's the first time I even bothered to put a disclaimer) I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Mikan would be pregnant by now. Just joking!

Mikan and her classmates' age: 14

**A Sick Cat**

"Ah! At last!"

This was heard from a certain Sakura Mikan, who was stretching her hands. They've just finished Jin-Jin's brain-wrecking algebra class. Yes, it's algebra now, not the ordinary mathematics anymore.

Mikan turned to her seatmates, Nonoko and Anna. The two girls smiled wearily at Mikan.

"Oww! My head hurts..." Nonoko complained.

"Why does algebra have to be so darn hard?" Anna complained.

"Yeah! And why do student-eating teachers like Jin-Jin have to be the ones teaching it?" Mikan added. The other two completely agreed.

To be honest, Mikan didn't mind Jin-Jin's algebra class. By now, she was used to Jin-Jin harassing her by giving her stupid home works and accusing her of things she didn't do. What she did mind was the missing presence of THE Natsume Hyuuga, who happens to be her boyfriend.

He didn't attend classes this morning and she shouldn't be surprised not to see him attending the classes this afternoon. For some reason, Mikan felt bad.

Of course she was worried.

The brunette turned towards the direction of the Black Cat's usual seat. All she could see was Ruka sitting beside the said place, patting his cute bunny rabbit.

_Where could that jerk be?_

The classroom door opened and their adviser, Narumi, entered. Today, he was wearing an extremely frilly long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black leather pants. This was a better outfit than the others, which he got from God-Knows-Where.

Narumi stood in front of everyone, smiling his usual smile.

"Good afternoon, my dear students!" he cheerfully exclaimed. "This'll be a free period! I have a meeting with the principal!" He then turned to Yuu "Iinchou, I leave the class in your capable hands.

"Hai, Narumi-sensei!" Yuu replied.

"Alright then!" Narumi said "I will leave you now! Behave!" He was about to go out when suddenly, he turned around.

"Oh, and may I please speak with Sakura Mikan-san outside?"

Mikan looked at her teacher, confused. As far as she could remember, she didn't do anything wrong. She stood up and walked towards Narumi. All eyes were on them as they both went out.

"Did Mikan-chan do anything wrong?" Yuu asked Hotaru, a concerned look on his face. Hotaru simply got a can of crab roe from her pocket, opened it, and ate its contents.

"Beats me…" was her only reply.

**Meanwhile, Outside the Classroom**

"Mikan-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Narumi asked Mikan with a gentle smile on his face.

"Sure! What is it, Sensei?" Mikan inquired.

"It's about…Natsume-kun…"

Mikan's eyes widened upon hearing the name. She then looked intently at Narumi and listened intently to every word that came out of his mouth.

"What about Natsume-kun, Sensei?" she asked, worry evident on her tone

_I wonder what happened to him. Is he alright? Is he hurt? Did he use his Alice lavishly again? Is he… dead?_

The last thought made Mikan's knees turn into jelly.

"Well, you see…" Narumi said "He is sick. He caught coughs and colds. Apparently, he was under the rain last night, for some unknown reason. We tried to persuade him to go to the Alice Hospital but, you know Natsume. He's very stubborn. He said he wanted to stay on his room and if we bothered him, he would burn us to a crisp. Of course, we couldn't do anything about it. That's why…" he smiled at Mikan.

"That's why…?"

"That's why we, your teachers, decided that you, his partner, will take care of him until he is better."

"I will take care of…him?"

"Yes."

"Until he's…better?"

"Yes."

Natsume is such a stubborn, young jerk. If you force him to do something he doesn't like, he would retort by threatening your life. Of course, Mikan was one of the VERY few people who could actually ignore Natsume's threats, being his girlfriend and all.

"Mikan-chan, we're counting on you. Ja ne!"

"Matte, sensei!!!!!!"

**After some time…**

Mikan was walking towards Natsume's damned room. She was kicking the dust on the floor, her arms crossed on her chest. She was pouting.

_Damn…Why didn't I know he was sick? He should've informed me or something! I'm his girlfriend darn it! _

Mikan's pout shortly turned to a worried expression.

_Well, at least I could take care of him and watch over him. After all, I may be the only person who could make that bastard drink medicine, for God's sake…_

You may have not asked but Mikan is now a teeny-weeny bit mature. If you ask me, that's already a good thing…

Shortly afterwards, Mikan arrived in front of Natsume's room. She looked worriedly at his door.

_Here I go…_

Mikan opened the door without knocking. It was perfectly fine for her. If anyone else would open Natsume's door like that and enter his room without his permission, they would soon find themselves grilling to a golden brown crisp.

And there he was, her boyfriend, lying on his bed, red and panting. His face was bathing with fresh sweat and his face was red, a sign that he had a very high fever. He was panting too, which worried Mikan more. The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You could've at least knocked…"

"Why? Because you don't want me to see you so miserable?"

Mikan sat on a stool beside Natsume's bed. Natsume looked at her.

"W-what're you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at class?"

"I'm here to take care of you, Natsume. So please be obedient and patient…"

Mikan touched his forehead and quickly pulled it out. His forehead was burning, so is the rest of his body. Mikan rubbed her hand and looked worriedly at him.

"You idiot! You have such a high fever! You should've gone to the hospital!"

"No…I don't want to…"

"It's no time to be stubborn, Natsume! You should listen to me-"

"I thought you were going to take care of me?"

That stopped Mikan. Mikan looked worriedly and softly at him. Natsume's gaze penetrated her whole being. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was suffering. Mikan gave up and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course…"

Mikan started by getting a pail full of cold water and a towel. She put the towel inside the pail and then put the now-damp towel on top of Natsume's forehead.

_When I have a fever, this is what Grandpa does…_

Natsume stared at her. He wasn't panting anymore.

"What is the towel for, polka dots?"

"It's a standard medical procedure, Natsume, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

"A gazillion times, dear girlfriend…"

"And why aren't you doing it?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh."

Natsume was surprised to see Mikan giggling. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I find it amusing."

"What is amusing?"

"That you're still teasing me even if you're suffering from a high fever…"

Mikan continued giggling as she took the towel from Natsume's forehead and dipped it on the cold water. She placed it back on his forehead shortly.

This was one of the reasons as to why Natsume fell in love with her. Her smile could light up the darkest hearts. Her smile could melt the hardest walls. Her smile could penetrate the most stubborn facades. All of these belonged to one Natsume Hyuuga, and one Mikan Sakura managed to make him crumble and show his true self to her.

"So how're you feeling, Natsume?"

"A little bit better…"

"Figures. You were burning."

Mikan took a thermometer and stuffed it inside Natsume's mouth. Natsume was shocked and he glared at her. Mikan just giggled at him.

"Come on, Natsume. That, too, is a standard medical procedure. Since a stubborn bastard like you chose to stay here instead of going to the hospital, bear with me."

The thermometer made a beeping sound and Mikan too kit from his mouth. She then looked at it.

Natsume Hyuuga's temperature is a whopping 40 degrees.

Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume looked at her, confused.

"What's the matter, strawberry panties?"

"Your…your temperature…is 40 degrees!!!!!!!'

"Really? That's too bad…"

Apparently, Natsume said this in a blank, emotionless tone. This made Mikan furious.

"DON'T TALK AS IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, BASTARD!"

"Alright, alright, now, take care of me and make me feel better, my so-called girlfriend"

Mikan stared at him, confused.

"But I am taking care of you…"

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am! How could you say I'm not taking care of you!? I'm very worried about you, you know!"

"Really? Then why aren't you taking care of me?"

"What!? Why you-"

Mikan's words were stopped when a pair of lips crashed on hers. Her eyes widened. She was surprised, that's why her lips were parted. Natsume took this as an opportunity to let his tongue enter her mouth. This elicited a moan from Mikan. Natsume smirked in between the kiss. Instead of pushing him away, Mikan wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him back as feverishly as he was kissing her. They were practically devouring each other, and if they don't stop, it would lead to something complex.

Natsume was in heaven. Oh yes he was. He didn't want this to end. To hell with the damn fever! He could kiss her whenever and wherever he wants. But fate was cruel and fate decided to remind Mikan that her boyfriend was sick. That's why Mikan broke the kiss.

"Natsume, you shouldn't kiss me when you're sick!"

"But you enjoyed it…"

"Yeah, I did…but even so! I could be sick too, you know!"

"That's alright. At least you could stay here in my room with me…"

"And who'll take care of me?"

"Me."

"Why the hell did you kiss me anyway?"

"Because…that's the only cure I need…"

Mikan blushed and instead of wreaking havoc, she smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"If that's the case, then…I wouldn't mind you being sick all the time, Natsume…"

**OWARI**

I know it's no good, but please be kind and understanding. No flames please. I'm a crybaby like Mikan so please do understand. I had fun writing it though!


End file.
